GNMA-XCVII Alvatore
GNMA-XCVII Alvatore (aka Alvatore), is a large custom golden Mobile Armor in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and featured in Gundam 00N. The unit is piloted by Alejandro Corner. Technology & Combat Characteristics The golden mobile armor is themed after a horseshoe crab (or stingray) with thick armor throughout it's body on top of it's super GN Field. Because of the excess GN particles provided by the seven GN Tau Drives, it can generate a powerful GN Field that can repel GN Beams and fire its GN Cannon in succession with short recharging. While it's super GN Field can shield from attacks, it can't eliminate highly maneuverable units and relies on it's GN Fangs (remote guns, no beam saber-like abilities), thick armor, GN Beam Turrets mounted around the sides of the hull and grappler pincer claws to combat enemy targets. Two short, thick legs can fold down from the bottom of Alvatore's hull, presumably as landing gear- as it was only ever seen deployed in space, these are easily overlooked and never used. Even without its GN Field, the Alvatore can withstand considerable punishment from by GN Particle weaponry. While nigh impregnable to beam weaponry with it's GN Field up, Alvatore's shielding can be breached by GN Blades. Should the mobile armor become inoperable, the top section of the armor can separate and engage enemy units as a mobile suit, Alvaaron Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Above the where the cannon is situated are two beam rifles. Used for mid-range attacks the positioning of the rifles keeps them on a forward firing arc. ;*GN Beam Turrets :All over the body of the Alvatore are 24 beam turrets. These turrets are one of the primary weapons used for dealing with faster enemy targets that can't be destroyed with the beam cannon. ;*GN Fang :Stored within the "tail" of the mobile armor are six GN Fangs. These fangs are similar to the weapons used by Throne Zwei. Unlike the Fangs of Zwei, the ones on the Alvatore lack wings that serve to increase their mobility. As a consequence they are much more easier to destroy. Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 ;*GN Giant Beam Cannon :The largest and most powerful weapon in the Alvatore's armaments is the GN Giant Beam Cannon.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S1 DVD#7 booklet The cannon is situated on the very front of the mobile armor and can fire a large golden beam at tremendous range. Because of the high GN Tau Particle production of the seven GN Tau Drives, the cannon can fire in quick succession with little recharge time. Although a powerful weapon capable of destroying multiple enemy units, the cannon is relatively ineffective against smaller, faster targets. At the time it was the most powerful beam-based weapon seen in the series. ;*Pincer Claw :The Alvatore is equipped with two large and powerful pincer claw weapons. Normally folded into the side when in standby, they have the strength to rip a MS in two, or simply crush it with its pincers as a Assault Container can be crumbled by the two Claws. System Features ;*GN Field ;*Bit Control System History Alvatore Vs Exia Setsuna .F.Seiei/ Exia double teamed with Lasse Aeon/GN Arms Type-E to eliminate Alvatore. They were inside the Combat (or Assault) Container and attempted to ram the container through the GN Field, enough to fire it's GN weapons. Alejandro/Alvatore used the pincer claws to grab the Combat Container and attempted to rip the unit apart. Both Setsuna/Exia and Lasse/GN Arms Type-E ejected from the container and attempt to destroy the unit together. Alejandro executed the GN Fangs and GN Beam turrents to eliminate them both, but avoided Alvatore's firing solution. Exia and GN Arms docked for mobile armor to mobile armor combat. GN Arms Type-E got badly damaged during combat and Setsuna/Exia used its GN Blade to ram into Alvatore (while ejecting from GN Arms at the same time). Alvatore's GN Field was taken down and the mobile armor was destroyed. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Alvatore.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore Gundam 00N Alvatore.png|Gundam 00N - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore w/ GNX-603T - GN-X - Squadron Alvatores GN Giant Beam Cannon.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Giant Beam Cannon Alvatores GN Beam Turrets.jpg|Gundam 00 GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Beam Turrets Alvatores Pincer Claw.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - Pincer Claw Alvatores GN Fangs.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Fangs Alvatore Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - Lineart Hj08036resizezz7.jpg Hj08035resizetq4.jpg Alvatore Model Kit.jpg GNMA-XCVII Alvatore Scratch Build.jpg|Gundam 00N - Scratch Build - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore Notes & Trivia The mobile armor also shares similarities to the Val Varo in shape and in how it was destroyed with melee weapons, how beams could not penetrate GN Field/I Field, and in the large claw arms both units have. References Alvatore-Alvaaron Magazine Article.jpg|GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore w/ Alvaaron - A magazine article about the Alvatore and Alvaaron External Links *Alvatore in MAHQ *Alvaaron in MAHQ *Alvatore in Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini mobile suits